Like Operator, Like Navi
by krimsonkiller
Summary: A Roamance fic using characters based on the game Megaman Battle Network. Character info inside. Lan/Mayl and Megaman/Roll. My first romance fic.


Like Operator, Like Navi.  
  
By:krimsonkiller  
  
A/N: A first for myself on two levels. The first is the fact that it is a Megaman fic.(I normally write digimon, but I'm a rabid blue bomber fan.) and it's my first romance fic ever, so wish me luck. (I'm going to need it.)  
  
Kk: And now for the sto-  
  
???: hey! Hold on a second!  
  
Kk: Yai. What are you doing here?  
  
Yai: You forgot to tell them where the story takes place and when.  
  
Gylde: Not to mention the Megaman series.  
  
Kk: Hey, your right, I didn't. But don't you EVER interrupt me when I'm writing a fan fic again. You got that?  
  
Yai: Sorry. We just wanted to make sure your readers knew that it was right after the ending of the Megaman Battle Network game.  
  
Glyde: hey, krimson. You better tell them what they need to know before reading this story.  
  
kk: Right as usual. How do you guys do that?  
  
Glyde: We don't. You and the writers at Capcom make us know it all.  
  
Kk: Oh. Well for those of you who have played it or beat it then ignore the next two three paragraphs. For those who haven't played or beat the game, the very last few lines of the story, (Which in my opinion is one of the best parts.) is revealed, which has to be done for the story to make sense. Sorry to any one who is playing the game, you might want to skip to the story and avoid the ending of this paragraph.  
  
Kk: Lets start with the looks. Lan is a young boy, grade 5, I believe. He wears a white long sleeved shirt, a red vest (done up.). a blue bandana with a red circle in the middle that has a thin black line running from bottom left to top right, holding back his medium length brown hair, blue shorts with a yellow stripe running down each side, and sneakers that can have roller blades on them. Lan is a very nice boy who is always worried about others. He is no wuss and has no problem going into dangerous situations with his Navi, Megaman. Megaman wears a blue suit, with light blue stripes underneath his arms. His mouth is covered with a dark blue mouthpiece, and he sports three red circles, similar to Lans. (Two on his helmet, opposite sides. And one on his chest.) Mayl: Mayl is a female about Lans age. She has long, brown hair, wears a light blue shirt with sleeves that come down to her elbows, pink shorts, blue socks, and odd colored sneakers. She is a true friend to Lan, and would fallow him anywhere. She is not afraid to speak her mind, and with her Navi Roll by her side, she can take care of herself just fine. Roll. The only Navi in this game that looks dressed like a human. She has an outfit of pink and black, a pink helmet, and a gold almost complete ring on the back of her head, which she uses for attacking. Dex: A brown skinned bully with a large patch of brown hair going right threw the center of his head. He sports a green t-shirt and dark green shorts, with green shoes. A bully in almost every meaning of the word. He's not afraid to show his soft side if the need calls for it, but he will punish you physically with the help of his Navi, Gutsman. Gutsman. The walking brick wall with the IQ of the previously mentioned. Blue legs arms and neck with a red body and yellow on his legs and arms, a metal barrier over his mouth, and a circle with a green cross on it sits in the middle of his chest. Yai: The youngest of the group and the shortest. She wears a red dress with a white edge and matching shoes. Her blond hair seems to defy the laws of gravity by sticking straight behind her in two long ponytails. A very smart, rich kid, who values her friends and her honor. With the help of her Navi, Glyde, she can be a big help. Glyde. A knight disguised as a Navi. Glyde is pure gold, with four angel wings coming out of his back. She wears a gold helmet that shows only her mouth. Chaud: A teenager of older years. White hair on the top, black at the bottom, a black shirt covered by an undone red vest, finishing off with blue jeans and black sneakers, finishes Chauds look. An official net fighter. Chaud has a soft said but mostly acts, as he's the toughest man alive. So does his Navi, but seeing as how his Navi is Protoman, he can brag all he wants. What can I say about Protoman. He still sports the same yellow/orange scarf from his Nintendo games around his neck, A red helmet with a black visor where his eyes would be, Grey arms and legs with red everywhere else, a grey and red shield and powerful sword completes this powerful Navi. Dr. Hikari: Lan's Father. A brilliant scientist that made Navi's possible for everyone to own. He also created his son Lan's Navi specially. Short black hair covers this DR. head, being the tallest human in the game is notable to. He wears a Lab coat, and blue jeans with brown shoes. No Navi to speak of, but then again, he did create them, more or less. Lan's Mother: Real name unknown, she is slightly shorted then her husband; this woman has short brown hair. A purple short-sleeved turtleneck with a white stripe along the chest, blue jeans, and sandals finish the appearance of the young lady. A young Mother who is protective of her son, Lan, but not to protective. She is very proud of her husband, Dr. Hikari, she just wishes he'd be home more. No Navi here, folks.  
  
kk: A world where people carry around "PETs' (PErsonal Temrinals. Who are like personal mini homes. They have a telephone, e-mail, and other things) The best thing about these PETs is the fact that they can be used to "Jack- in" to various things like computer for internet access, all the way to water coolers. One young boy has a very special Navi.(The name of the robots inside of the PETs). That boy's name is Lan. His navi, is Megaman. A terrorist group called the WWW (World three.) is trying to concur the world. (I won't say how because it would ruin a great story.) Lan and his Navi, defeat the WWW with the help of there friends, and Lan finally realizes the truth, that his best female friend, Mayl, likes him. Lan knew he liked her too, but never thought much of it. The game ends with those two admitting their feelings for each other, and Megaman being sent into Lan's home security system, due to the fact that it is on the fritz.  
  
Yai: (With a sad look on her face.) Isn't there any way to skip the spoiler?  
  
Glyde: Nope, unfortunately.  
  
kk: I tried to be very general, so give me some slack here, the readers have to know that part, or they will be lost.  
  
Yai: All right. But I'm gong to think of a way to try and not spoil the ending for everyone.  
  
kk: As much as I'd like that, you and Glyde are going to have parts in this fic, so you gotta get out there. And before I forget, Gylde. You are a girl, right?  
  
Gylde: I know I don't look like one, but I am. Now get on with the story.  
  
Kk: one last thing. "I don't own anything you are going to read in this story."  
  
Yai: Lousy disclaimer. See ya later.  
  
And now on with. Like Operator, Like Navi.  
  
Jack-in.  
  
Megaman.EXE  
  
Transmit.  
  
Lan's PET starts to activate as Megaman is transported into the security system. The system itself looked like a doghouse, but inside the security systems network, there was a site to behold. It actually is a large square shaped area where you could find different Navi's working to control the various functions of the machine. This time, however, the Navi's inside the machine were calling for help. A large group of viruses were in the system, forcing the Navi's to stop working.  
  
Lan had no ideal how many there were there, and both he and Megaman knew that even with all there virus-deleting experience, they would not be able to take on a group of viruses this size, even if they were simple mets. "Megaman. How many do you think there are?" Lan asked his Navi. "I honestly don't know, Lan." Responded Megaman. "There has to be over a thousand viruses here." We could use some help right now thought Megaman, although knowing that Lan was a little too stubborn to ask for it. Fortunately, this time, Lan knew what he had to do. "Uh.Could I possibly get a hand here?" asked Lan a bit embarrassed. "Ah, What's the matter? The big bad viruses too much for little Lan and his weak Megaman. OUCH!" said Dex, teasing Lan and getting stepped on by the 8-year-old Yai. "What I mean is, I'll help ya out Lan." Said Dex, jacking in Gutsman, and rubbing his abused foot. "Your not leaving Protoman and me out of this, are you?" asked Chaud, jacking in his own Navi, Protoman. "Not at all my friend." Said Lan laughing. Within a matter of 15 minutes the 3 boys and their Navi's had cleaned out the doghouse of its virus problem.  
  
By this time it was getting late and everyone agreed that they would call it a day. Mayl, Lan's Mom and Dad, and Chaud stayed where they were for the moment. Once everyone had gone, Chaud told the Lan's Father, Dr. Hikari, that he would be taking a short vacation due to some personal concerns. Dr. Hikari just nodded and told Chaud to take as much time as he needed. Lan asked what Chaud needed the time off for and his father responded with "You don't need to know." Lan, although semi-disappointed, seemed to drop it there and being the nice guy that he is, offered to walk Mayl the short distance home. Although it seemed like a slightly ridiculous question, Mayl said yes.  
  
Lan's parents, who had heard every thing the kids said and did since they were together after there son saved the world, put a smile on there faces when there son was not looking, and went inside. Megaman and Roll were talking the whole time. "Hey, Mega. Do you think Lan might ask Mayl out?" asked Roll with a look of doubt. "Actually, if he gets a chance to be alone with her he just might. He does talk about her quite a bit." Roll looked surprised for a moment and then responded "Don't get me started on the times she's talked about him, or the number of e-mails she has wrote to him about it and never sent them." Both Navi's had a good laugh about that. Megaman really liked being around Roll and decided to do something he never thought he (or Lan) would do. He looked at Roll and said, "Can I ask you something?" Roll looked slightly confused and thought to herself Maybe with all the romance in the air Mega is finally going to ask me out. Although she wasn't counting on it she said "Of course Mega. What is it?" "I was just wondering if maybe we could surf the net together someday. Maybe catch a Digital movie or something." Megaman asked hopefully. Roll nearly fell over from the shock. The Navi of her dreams was asking her out. Oh my GOSH. What am I going to say? Wait a minute. What am I thinking I'm going to say yes, of course. Roll just looked at Megaman and said "Sure Mega. I'd love to." Megaman sighed a sigh of relief "Great. But first we better see if we can get the day off from Lan and Mayl, don't you think?" "Oh, I'm sure they will say yes, Mega." They agreed that they would both wait until they were alone with their operators before they asked.  
  
On the way home, Mayl said to Lan, "That was a very brave thing you did, today. Risking your life to try and save the world." Lan blushed slightly at this compliment and replied, "Maybe so, but I couldn't have done it without you." Now it was Mayl's turn to blush. They stayed silent for a while. Lan was thinking to himself Should I ask her out. I mean, we have been friends for so long and it would be really bad to destroy that friendship. But I do like her, and I would like to spend more time with her. He looked down and noticed his PET at his waist. What would you do in my place, Megaman? Would you have the guts to ask her out? What am I saying? Of course you would. You're brave and powerful. You would ask her out in a heartbeat. I don't know if I could ever do that, but then again I never thought I'd save the world, so who knows. At the same time, Mayl was thinking, I don't believe that I told Lan that I liked him. I'm going to here all about this on Monday at school. Well, I can't take it back now. He said he liked me to. I wonder if he really meant it. I was really scared when he went to fight the WWW alone today. I was afraid that I might of lost him forever without telling him how I felt about him. She was glad that he was safe, and was thankful for that fact. They got to Mayl home; she went to open the door when Lan stopped her. Confused as to why he'd want her to wait, she asked what was wrong. Lan just blurted out "wouldyouliketocomeandseeamoviewithmetomorrownight?" and blushed a shade of red so dark that his face blended with his vest. Mayl fell back against the door in total shock. This was the last thing she ever expected to here from Lan. It took her a few seconds to understand what Lan had said, but once she understood it, she too blushed red. Of my Gosh. I don't believe he just asked me out on a date. This is just what I've always wanted. At the same time Lan was nervously thinking, I Don't believe I just said that. I wonder what she's going to say?  
  
A minute passed between the two young children, and Mayl realized that she had not said anything yet. What if he leaves? I'll never get to answer him. Just as Lan was turning around, Mayl grabbed his arm and said, "Lan. I'd love to go out with you tomorrow." Lan was relieved to hear that she said yes and was about to jump for joy when he realized that they would have to ask their parents first. Lan brought up this little problem, and Mayl said exactly what he was thinking, "I'm sure they won't mind.", before turning around, opening the door, and going inside.  
  
Lan was overjoyed. He ran around the neighborhood in a great mood before stopping in front of his house and saying to Megaman, "Megaman, did you hear what just happened?" "Of course I did Lan, and congratulations, man. You two would make a cute couple." Megaman smiled at Lan but that smile disappeared when he heard Lan ask, "What about Roll? I know you like her. Are you going to ask her out?" Megaman got a nervous look on his face and said, "About that. Would it be okay with you if me and Roll went surfing together tomorrow night?" "Of course Megaman. Why would I say no." Megaman just looked at Lan, gave him a thumbs up and said, "We better get inside before Mom and Dad get worried." Lan laughed as they went inside.  
  
Mayl had pressed her back to the door when she closed it and sighed. She took Roll out of her pocket and said, "Roll. Did you hear what Lan asked me just now?" "What. About your parents?" "No." Mayl said laughing, "Before that." "Yes, I did. Congratulations Mayl. You finally got the guy of your dreams." Roll finished that sentence by looking away from Mayl, and had a longing tone in her voice. Mayl instantly caught that and asked Roll what was wrong. "Well.when you were walking home Megaman asked me out with him. I said yes, but I need to know if you will let me go with him." Mayl Had a mix of emotions hit her at that time. 1 of them was joy for her Navi. Mayl knew that Roll liked Megaman and was extremely glad that they were getting together. The other was shame. What reason did Roll have for having to ask me if she could go out with Megaman. Even if Lan hadn't of asked me out, I would say yes to her anyway. Mayl looked at Roll and said, "Why did you ask me Roll. You know that I'd say yes, regardless of what happened in between me and Lan." "I know that, but, if you said that you needed me for something, then I would of said no to him, that's all." "You know she would never say no to you for that." In shock both looked behind Roll to see Glyde standing there. "Sorry to interrupt you ladies, but Yai sent me over with an e-mail for you Mayl. It's not that important so read it at your leisure." Out of nowhere, Roll started to cry. Concerned, Mayl asked Roll what was wrong. Roll replied between sobs, "A dream of mine may come true." And started to cry again. Gylde went over to Roll and held her well she cried and said to Mayl, "I have an e-mail for Roll too. I ran into Megaman on the way and said I would deliver it for him. Wait until she has calmed down before telling her though. She will need her rest." Mayl just smiled and said "Okay." Before putting away her Navi and looked up to see her parents standing there.  
  
Lan's parents phoned Mayl's parents to tell them what was going to happen between Mayl and Lan. Mayl's parents said that they knew that Mayl liked Lan and were glad that the feeling was mutual. Both parents agreed to talk to their kids about it when they came home, and hung up the phone. Lan's parents were sitting at the table and asked him to join them. He did, expecting to get yelled at, but was shocked when his Father asked, "Did she except?" Lan just stared at his Father for a few seconds before gaining his composer and saying, "Yes, she did, but how did you know?" The Mother came in and said, "You could have safely seen her home from the front step, but you decided to go with her. That with the words you two shared when everyone was here. We had a pretty good ideal that you would ask her out, and we're glad you did, Lan. She seems like a great girl for you." Lan was not expecting this but smiled and said "Thanks Mom. Thanks, Dad" A he went up into his room, put Megaman away, and fell onto his bed as happy as could be. Mayl looked up to see her parents staring at her with an emotionless face. "I can explain why I was at the WWW lab." Mayl said quickly but was cut off by her Mother. "Did he ask and did you except?" came the words from Mayl's Mothers mouth. Mayl's jaw almost dropped. The first thing that came to her mind she said, and that was, "How did you know he asked me?" Mayl's Dad just laughed and said "Lan's parents phoned us and said they thought that he was going to ask you out. We agreed to talk about it with you." The Mother smiled and asked Mayl, "Did you except?" Mayl just looked at her Mother and said, "I know you read my diary. What do you think?" The mother came up to her, gave her a hug, and said, "Congratulations, honey. Lan seems like a very nice young man." Mayl went up to her room, put Roll away (Who was still crying to Glyde although Gylde didn't mind), and went to her bed happy.  
  
The next day Mayl woke up and remembered that she had mail from Yai but when she noticed that Roll was asleep she walked away and went downstairs to have breakfast. "Hi, honey." Called out Mayl's mother when she saw her daughter come down the stairs. "Did you have a good rest?" "Mayl smiled at her Mother and said, "Yes, Mother. I did." As she sat down to have breakfast. About an hour after eating, Roll was still asleep. Mayl was just about to go wake her, when a knock came form the door. She opened it to see Yai standing there. She invited Yai in and the two girls sat down on the couch. "Glyde told me what happened last night. Roll must have told her everything. When are you two meeting to go on your first date?" Mayl blushed and said, "I don't know. We never even said a time." Yai's eyes perked up suddenly. "Megaman sent Roll an e-mail, it said that Lan was hoping to go sometime around 6:00pm if that was okay with you and your parents. Didn't Glyde give you the e-mail? "Yes, I did." Said Glyde from Yai's pocket. "Roll was crying last night, so I didn't bother her about it, and this morning she was still asleep. I didn't have the heart to wake her." "That's ok. If it was Glyde, I'd of done the same thing. Anyway. What are you going to wear on your date?" Mayl realized that she had nothing to wear, but before she could say anything, Mayl's mother came and put about 10,000 zenny in front of Mayl. "I went out earlier this morning and took some money out for this event." Mayl just smiled at her Mother and gave her a hug saying "Thanks, Mom." Turning to Yai, she said, "Come on Yai. Lets go and get something for me to wear." The Father, who was coming down the stairs, barely had time to dodge the two girls as they rushed upstairs to grab Roll and went out the door. He looked over at his wife and said, "What was that?" She walked over to him, kissed him on the cheek, and said "Just girls being girls." The Father got this almost right away and proceeded to the living room to read the newspaper.  
  
Around the same time as this was going on, Lan woke up, and instantly remembered last night. He thought that maybe that it was a dream, so he did the one thing he could at the moment. Went over and got Megaman and asked him if what happened last night actually did happen. Megaman just looked at Lan with a smile on his face and said, "What do you think." Lan simple smiled as he attached Megaman to his waist and went downstairs to get some breakfast. He came down to the smell of toast and looked to see a plate with toast, bacon, and eggs on it. He saw that Dex and Chaud were on the couch watching TV and his Dad was eating breakfast himself. Dr.Hikari looked up and said to his son, "You better eat quick. You still need clothes for your date tonight." Dex and Chaud stood up and Chaud said "Forget that Dr.Hikari. We need to get him ready for his date now. "Who told you two?" asked Lan confused. "Dr.Hikari told me and Yai told Dex." "All right then. Lets get going. I still need to gather my courage sometime today." All three laughed and left the house. Dr.Hikari smiled as his wife said, "I'm glad those two are going to get together."  
  
The two parties almost ran into each other but Dex noticed Yai and quickly stopped Lan from moving by stopping himself. Chaud was about to yell at Dex for making them miss the subway, but he noticed Mayl getting onto the subway and realized Dex's move. Good move Dex. thought Chaud as they waited a few minutes for the next train to come. They get on the subway and no more then 5 minutes later, are they in Dentown.  
  
Dentown was. well, Dentown. Even the threat to the earth, which everybody knew about, had not changed Dentown from the busy city that it always was. The city had 5 blocks. 4 blocks and a central block, with signs in case you got lost. The cars ran on an automatic system, which meant the drivers could do whatever they wanted after setting in a destination. Yai and Mayl quickly made there way to the mall, which was at least 5 floors of wall to wall shops and food courts. The first thing the ladies did was go to a clothing store to get Mayl a new outfit to wear. The ladies went over to a line of outfits that were Mayl's size and started to look through it. The girls found various dresses that each thought would look good on Mayl, as they showed some to each other for comments, such as, "That looks great Mayl." "Do you think I COULD wear that one." "I wonder if they have that one in my size?" and "Would you LOOK at this one.". The two ladies grabbed about a dozen for Mayl to try on and Mayl thought to herself if maybe she was in over her head as she entered the change room. She put Roll on a little shelf so Roll could see each outfit. (Roll was awake by now. She woke up in the subway.) Mayl tried each dress on and shows it to Roll, Gylde and Yai, and they gave their honest opinions on what they thought of each outfit. The first 8 or so were unanimous "rejects" but the ninth one floored the panel. "Mayl." Roll said shocked. "That dress looks absolutely gorgeous on you." "I'm with Roll on that one." Said Gylde. "You look like a knock-out." "I think we have a winner here." said Yai, slightly taken aback at how beautiful Mayl looked. Mayl thought this was the best looking out of all of them but looked at the price tag and sighed. "Maybe so ladies, but it is out of my price range." And showed Yai the tag. "15,000 zenny." Said Yai, in shock. "You call that a price range? I call that what Mom finds in between the cushions of the couch when she cleans it." And to emphasis her point, the young lady pointed behind her where Mayl saw about four dresses that had to be at least 20,000 zenny each. "Tell you what. I'll pay for this dress for you, and you agree to buy us lunch. What do you say?" Mayl smiled and hugged her friend, and said, "Yes. Oh thanks you Yai." Yai blushed a little bit at the attention Mayl gave her, but quickly brushed it off and paid for the purchases in cash (Or zenny, I guess.) and led the ladies out the door.  
  
Yai made her way to a bench and put her bags down. Mayl did the same and asked, "Why are we stopping?" " I am going to jack Gylde into the mall network and see if my favorite stylist's shop is open yet." As she did what she said she'd do. Mayl looked at her PET and saw that it was 1:30 pm. "It's 1:30. They should be open by now." Said Mayl as she noticed Roll reading a e-mail with a smile on her face. "Hey, Roll. What are you reading?" "Just a e-mail Megaman wrote for me." Said Roll with a smile. "You going to tell me what it says?" asked Mayl. "No." said Roll as she closed her eyes and fell to the ground holding the mail to her chest," Mayl just sighed and smiled at her companion as she put Roll away for the moment and turned to Yai just as Glyde was jacking out. "There open. And the good news is that their two best stylists are free to take care of us." Yai said with a smile and started to walk towards the store. Mayl quickly grabbed her bag and fallowed Yai as they took the trip to the stylist's place.  
  
Mayl got to the shop and felt like she didn't belong there all of a sudden. There were beautiful women there, out side the shop, showing off the works of the boutique. Yai noticed Mayl start to back away, grabbed Mayl's arm and dragged her inside saying "They are just for show. They have about as much brains as Gutsman." Which made Mayl laugh. They were quickly seated at two stylist booths right next to each other. When the Stylist came Yai said to them "Could you please get some style Navi's for me and My friends Navi's." The stylists said "No problem Yai, we'll be right back." As the two ladies left. Roll was the first to speak. "Why did you ask them for that?" "Your going out with Megaman, tonight aren't you? I thought well were here we might as well make you look as good as you can for him." Roll turned as bright as her helmet and looked at Gylde, with a "Your dead." Look. Gylde just laughed and said, "Who do you think offered to deliver Megaman's e-mail?" Roll was about to make a comeback when they heard the two stylists reappear. "Here you go hun. Our best Navi's. If you could just jack your Navi in dears they can get to work." Both girls did as they were told. Yai Quickly took over the situation. "My frrined here is going out on her first date with a very cute guy. I want you to make her look as glamorous as I know she can be." Mayl blushed at this comment, and her stylist noticed. "Hello Dear. My name is Amy. Don't be so nervious. I won't make you look bad or anything in front of you boyfriend or anything. Just one question. Do you really like him?" Mayl seemed almost embarrassed when she answered. "Yes I do." "Okay then. I'll do my best to make sure you really make his jaw drop." Said Amy, with a motherly smile on her face.  
  
The boys got to Dentown about 10 minutes after the girls did. The first thing Lan did was suggest that hey head to block 3. "But why block three? The mall is on block 2." Asked Dex. Lan responded by saying. "There is a flower shop with really nice looking flowers on block 3. I wanted to see if I could buy Mayl a bouquet." Chaud smiled and said, "I thought I was going to have to suggest that." And started to walk to block three of Dentown. They got there at about 12:30 pm, and went right in. If you were to say that the store had more flowers then a forest. You would have made an understatement. The three guys spent a minute looking at the brilliant and vibrant colors, until the owner of the shop came up to them and asked, "May I help you?" Lan shook his head and responded, "Yes. I hope you can. I have a date with a very pretty girl and I was kind of hoping I could buy her a bunch of flowers to make her feel special." "Ah. I see. Let me show you some of my personal choices." Said the owner (A lady.) and led the 3 boys off. Almost an hour later, Lan had finally picked out a set of flowers that looked, in a word, lovely. After arranging to pick them up before they left Dentown, the boys moved onto the mall. They made there way to a store, where they looked at some good, but not dress, clothes. They finally decided on a black turtleneck with a matching vest. Lan said that he had pants at home. So they paid for the clothing and left the store. "How exactly are you paying for these things?" asked Dex. "Megaman and I picked up a few zenny, well we were fighting the WWW." "You know, we should get half of that." said Protoman to Chaud quietly. "Come on. The kid earned it. Besides he needs it for his date." Said Chaud back and kept walking. It was about 2:00 pm when they got to the food courts after buying a cologne for Lan that made him smell good. "I'm starving. Lets grab some chow." Said Dex running over to a burger joint. "Me too." Said Gutsman. Megaman just rolled his eyes and said "Like operator. Like Navi." Looking good in his new body suit (A pure dark blue blue suit, with no face mask.) for his date with Roll, as the four of them walked over to Dex and waited in line.  
  
An hour after the stylists had started working on Mayl and Yai, they stepped back to reveal their works of art. Yai looked at herself and thought, They did a great job as always. When Mayl got a look at herself in the mirror, she was taken aback. She never thought she could look so good in her life. "What do you think, honey?" Asked Amy. "Mayl could not say anything. She was just speechless at what stared back at her. Amy noticed this and smiled. "Don't worry hun. It won't go away until tomorrow." Mayl got up and thank'd Amy for such a good job. And walked with Yai to the front of the store. While Yai paid for the two girls, Mayl checked out Roll, and was pleasantly shocked. Roll hadn't changed much physically but Mayl could see definite changes in Roll. For one thing, Roll looked brighter, her eyes stood out more, and she somehow had a new type of outfit on.(Like her regular body suit, but it blended together nicely, and the helmet had been removed to reveal a head of long golden hair.) "Roll. You look great." Said Mayl. Roll blushed and thought, Does she really think I look pretty. Of course she does. Mayl wouldn't lie to me. "Thanks Mayl. You look great too." Mayl blushed and walked out the door with Yai. "I'm getting hungry. How bout that lunch you promised, asked Yai. Mayl simply laughed and walked towards the food court. They go their food and sat down just as the boys were leaving the food court. The time was about 3:00 pm. When the girls sat down to eat. They made small talk as they ate, but eventually go tot the point. "Mayl. You are so going to knock Lan's socks off when he comes to pick you up tonight." Yai said as Mayl blushed. "Do you really think that I look that good?" "Trust me Mayl. You are turning guys heads now. If Lan doesn't like the way you look, then he's not human." Said Gylde, making the table laugh. What Gylde said was true, Mayl noticed. Guys were staring at them as they ate. She blushed some more and continued eating. About an hour later Mayl paid for the meals, (You pay when you leave the food court.) and the four decided to call it a day. It was four o'clock, and Mayl still had to get home, get ready, and stop being so nervous. They caught the 4:15 metro back to ACDC Town, and both ladies went to Maly's house to help her in any way possible. They got there at around 4:30.  
  
The boys had decided to amuse them selves for a little while by going to the Mall arcade where they challenged each other to various games like, air hockey, racing, target practice, and even a little one-on-one-on-one. Dex was just to suggest a game of foosball, when he realized that it was 4:00 pm. "Guys." He yelled to them. "It's 4 o' clock. We have to go." Shocked at the time both boys checked there own Navi's and realized that Dex was right. They hurriedly grabbed their bags and left the mall. Lan remembered to pick up the flowers and told the other two guys to get to the subway, and that he'd be there soon. Dex wanted to go with him but Chaud stopped him and said, "He has a lot of time to be with us, before his date. For now let's try to hold that train for him. As he knew that the next one would not show up for the next half hour. "Okay." Dex said. "If we have to, Gutsman can stop the train from moving." Chaud smiled to himself, and fallowed Dex to the station. Lan made it to the store in about a minute flat, and quickly asked the Lady there if the flowers were ready. The ladies head jerked up at the sudden loud voice, but seeing the young man seemed to calm her. "Yes I do, young man. It's right over there on the counter. The flowers were a mix of purple lilies, white and pink roses, and a pink lilac in the middle. Lan picked them up from the counter, said thank you to the lady and left the store running full tilt to the station. The station was packed with people getting in. The second last metro just left and everyone wanted to get home before the final one of the hour came. The crowd was busy, and Chaud knew that this would give Lan a little time. Dex had jacked in and Gutsman was ready to stop the signal for the train to move from getting through. Lan. Where are you? thought Chaud as Lan was coming down the stairs. "Dex. Jack out. Lan's coming this way." Dex turned to see Lan only a few feet away from the door and jacked Gutsman out. Lan made it to the train and sat down next to Dex and Chaud, just as the doors were closing. Whew! Thought Lan. Made it The boys got to Lan's home around 4:45 pm, when Dex had to leave, and on Dr.Hikari's request, Chaud also made his departure for the time being.  
  
When the ladies had gotten to Mayl's house, they were greeted by Mayl's Mother, who asked, "How did it go girls?" Yai seemed touched at those words. Her parents aren't around too much, and hearing Mayls Mother treat her like her own daughter made Yai feel happy inside. "It went great, Mom." Yelled Mayl, having to over the sound coming from the kitchen. Mayl's Mother came out of the kitchen and stopped when she had gotten a look at her daughter. The Mother thought that maybe she was seeing things, but as she looked again she saw the exact same thing she saw before, her daughter looking like a picture of beauty. The two ladies quickly ran upstairs to get Mayl ready. The Father who was in his room getting dressed from having a shower, heard which to him sounded like a stampede and a loud SLAM! He finished getting dressed and went downstairs, went to his wife and said, "Your relatives come over while I was in the shower?" The wife laughed, and said, "No! Mayl and Yai are back." The father just shock his head, and walked to the living room to watch the news. The first thing the girls did was make sure the dress Mayl bought was hung up, so it wouldn't wrinkle. The next thing they did was start to talk about things that might happen that night. "What do you think he'll do tonight, Yai?" "Not much. Probably a movie or some other social event that doesn't have a dress code. ""If that is true, then don't you think the dress may be a bit much?" "No. It will be fine. Trust me." Yai had seen Lan's clothing while the boys were leaving the food court. She knew they both thought the same type of date. Good looking but not formal. "If you say so Yai. I just don't want to look like a fool." "You won't, Mayl. Stop worrying, will you. You just get ready for your date mentally, and when the tie comes I'll help you physically." The girls talked on about other things for about 20 minutes, and Mayl started to get ready for the date at around 5:10 pm.  
  
Lan got home and went right to his room. He took his clothes out of the bag and laid them on the bed. Next he went to his closet and took out the pants. Black jeans that you would wear to a family get together. He was about to get ready to have a shower when Megaman started ringing. "Lan. You have mail from Dex." "Dex? What does he want?" Lan walked over to Megaman and checked his mail. The message read, "Yo, Lan. Unfortunatly I can't make it over to help you get ready. Yai e-mailed me and asked me to tell you that Mayl is really looking forward to this date. Yai also told me to tell you that if you're taking her to supper, to e-mail her and she would talk to you about it. I gotta go. Guts man just punched out another part of my web page. See ya." Lan realized that he was going to go somewhere and have a bite, so he might as well see what Yai had in store for him. He put in Yai's Navi number. Yai had just gone to the bathroom when her Navi's phone function started to go off. She picked up her Navi and turned on the phone. "Hello." Yai. It's Lan." Lan! Is this about dinner with Mayl?" "Yes it is." Said Lan turning his voice down on his Navi. "Okay. Go to block 1 of Dentown. The resturant there will be ready for you and Mayl." "Wowh. Yai. Hold on. I can't afford that!" said Lan urgently. "Your not going to." Said Yai and hung up. Yai, left the bathroom and told Mayl, "I'm going now. Don't worry. You'll be fine. You look great. Bye Mayl." "Bye Yai." Yelled Mayl from her bedroom. Lan sighed as he hung up. He desided for the shower and went for it. He was dressed at 5:35 pm. Chaud came over to give Lan some words of encouragement. "Just act normal, be yourself, and you'll be fine." Said Chaud as he watched Lan sweat bullets, figuratively.  
  
The clock read 5: 55 pm as he went downstairs, but made sure to put some of the cologne that he bought on before he went. Once he was visable, his mother came over to him and gave that "Oh you look so adorable/handsome/cute speech, that we all know and fear." It was short and he left with a final goodbye from his Dad. "They are going to have a good time together." Daid the father and went to watch some TV with his wife. Mayl was in her room, nervously pacing the floor. I hope I look alright. She thought. I hope I don't screw this up. I really like him. She thought, and then jumped as she heard the doorbell ring. She heard her Mother open the door. And say, "Hi, Lan." "She'll be down in a minute."  
  
Lan walked down the street with a nervous look on his face. The flowers were at his back ready to give to Mayl when he saw her. He approached the door, swallowed a lump in his throat, and rang the doorbell. Lan was relieved when Mayl's mother answered the door. "Hello, miss." Lan said. "Hi, Lan." Said Mayl's mother. She'll be down in a minute." Megaman walked to Mayl webpage where he knew Roll would be waiting for him. He was accompanied by Gutsman and Protoman. When he got to the site, Gutsman and Protoman backed away, staying out of site, well Megaman gave a alarm to let Roll know he was there. Roll was going into a panic. She wanted this to be a great night for her and Megaman but she knew that they would probably have to fight due to some random virus or some jerk who caused a ruckus while they were out. All of a sudden Roll heard a noise from the entry to Mayl's website. Megaman is here. thought Roll. I hope we have a good time. as she went down to meet him and start her (Hopefully) magical night. Megaman waited and tugged at the top of his body suit. When he saw Roll come out, he might have fallen over, if he wasn't a Navi, who all have perfect balance. What he saw astonished him. Roll still looked like Roll, but he saw that her hair was down, and she looked a little, more beautiful then she normally did. From the look on Mega's face. thought Roll, I guess I do look good. Megaman shock himself mentally and said, "Hi Roll. You look great." "Thanks Mega." Said Roll blushing. "You look nice yourself." Megaman slightly blushed and asked, "So, you ready to go?" "Yes." Said Roll and took Megaman's offered hand as they walked towards their first destination, The Dentown movie cinema.  
  
Lan waited nervously in Maly's front hallway ,when he heard footsteps from the stairs. He looked up and nearly did a double take. What he saw, literally, took his breath away and made him think that maybe he didn't servive the explosion from the WWW lab. To him he saw what he could only describe as an angel. Mayl hair was down straight, and was shiny enough to catch the light in the house which, to Lan made her look that much better. Her face was a real site to behold. Her brown eyes seemed to be lighter and stood out slightly, her lips were a light shade of red, her whole face seemed to shine of some natural light source hidden somewhere. Her dress was what really floored him though. It was a dark purple dress that had a look of "Going on a date, but at the same time I could be just having a casual little trip" look to it. The dress covered the arms to the point of a t-shirt would, it went down to her knees. It was a little curve hugging at top, but flowed out on the bottom. Mayl came down and got her first look at Lan. He had put his hair down so it cast a shadow over his eyes. The black turtleneck and vest made him look very handsome, and the black jeans finished the "important, but not life threateningly serious." Look it had set out to accomplish. She noticed the look of shock on Lans face and blushed a bit. When she got to Lan he regained his composer after a minute, and handed her the flowers saying, "Here. These are for you." "Oh, Lan. Such pretty flowers." Said Mayl and blushed some more, taking the flowers and smelling them. "Pretty flowers for a Pretty girl." Said Lan realizing a moment later that he said that out loud, and quickly blushed. Mayl blushed even more, put the flowers down and said, "Do you mean it?" Lan stared at her and said, "Yes, I do. You look absolutely amazing, Mayl. You look great. Wonderful, Beautiful.perfect." He stopped there, knowing he had found the one word to sum up all of what he was feeling right at that moment. Mayl 's blushed increased about 4 fold, when her parents came out with her father holding a camera. "Oh. You took look so good together. Let Your father get a shot of you two before you go." Said Mayls mother. The two kids got next to each other, both blushing profusely by this time, as the Father, seeing the embarrassment flowing from the two kids snapped a quick picture and told the two to get going.  
  
They left the house and Mayl asked where they were going. Lan said, "First, maybe, we could go to Dentown and catch a movie. We can decide the rest later if we have the time." Mayl grabbed Lan's hand and said, "That sounds fine with me." And the two started there walk to the Metro. They were able to catch a train the instant they got there and sat down well they waited for the train to get going. "I thought you would look good when we went out tonight Mayl, but I never thought you'd look this good." Mayl held back the urge to blush and replied, "Thanks. You look very handsome dressed like that, yourself." "How long were you getting ready for this?" asked Mayl. "About 5:00 pm. What about you?" "I don't remember how long I took. Getting ready for this." They made small talk about things like school, music, other things and the fact that there Navis were going out together. "Something weird happened actually. Roll thought that she had to ask my permission to go out with Megaman. I mean don't get me wrong or anything. I'm glad she did ask, but the way she asked it made it sound like I would say no. She knows I would never do that to anyone, especially her. It made me feel.hurt Lan." Mayl's voice sounded concerned and tearsstarted to seep in to the voice near the end, so Lan did the only thing he could think of. He put his arm around her, pulled her closer to him and said, "Don't worry. I'm sure Roll just wanted to make sure it was okay with you. Maybe her tone meant that she was really hoping that you would allow her to go on this date. Does she really like him?" The first thing Mayl noticed was that Lan had pulled her closer to him. She knew it was out of concern, but to her it just felt.different then when her Mother would do it. "She really does like him, Lan. I know that, and she knows that I know that. I'm not really hurt, I just feel mistrusted." "No. That is the last thing that Roll ever intended, I'm sure. I've talked to her once or twice. She really is a true friend to you Mayl. It was probably just a misuse of tone or a doubt that her mind made her feel so strongly about that she expressed it." Mayl blinked back tears and said "Ya. Your probably right Lan. There's a first time for everything." Lan caught the double meaning of that and laughed. Mayl thought he had gone crazy but replayed the words in her head and caught the unintended joke and laughed herself. Lan never let go of Mayl, and Mayl never made an attempt to move away from Lan. The trip on the metro ended too soon ofr either child as they got off and headed to block 4 of Dentown where the movie theater was. Looking at the options, which were "Attack of the killer PETS", Upgrade Impossible 3" "Jack-in, Jack-out." And a few other movies, they bth agreed on the comedy. Two tickets to "Jack- in, Jack-out please." Said Lan and paid for the tickets. The two made there way to the theater, got there seats (back row.), went back for some snack and sat back down to watch there movie.  
  
Megaman and Roll had made t to the theater's website and were quickly lead in to a predetermined movie, which also happened to be Jack-in, Jack-out, and sat down to enjoy the show. Roll's mind drifted back to the conversation the two had when they were walking to the theater. *Flashback*"You look great tonight Roll." Megaman said. "Thanks Mega." Said Roll with a cheerful smile. Megaman felt very stupid all of a sudden. He had wanted to pick up a gift for Roll before seeing her, but had forgotten all about it. Roll seemed to notice Megaman's look of displeasure. Oh no. She thought in horror. Is it me he is unhappy about. She braved the situation and asked "Mega. What's wrong." Megaman heard the question and all of a sudden remembered that would man gave him a pink rose after winning a net battle. He felt that he still had it and said, "I just realized that I forgot to give you this." Said Megaman and pulled out the rose. "Oh my Gosh, Megaman. It's beautiful." said Roll as she smelled it. It was fresh, like it had just been picked. Roll had a sudden ideal and put the rose in her hair. Megaman smiled and said, "It looks good on you." and thoguth to himself, Note to self. Thank Woodman. He found it funny that Woodman was actually a girl, unlike what the name suggested. Roll felt really special at this time. He was worried because he didn't remember to give this to me, not because of me. Roll felt like she was important to Megaman because of this and, unknown to her, Megaman thought, I hope she knows how special she is to me. A few minutes later, Roll had a sad look on her face. Megaman noticed this and asked what' wrong before the thought of Could it be me? popped into his head. "It's Mayl." Said Roll. "When I asked her if I could go out with you, I sounded like I expected her to say no, but I know that she would never say no. I'm afraid that I might have hurt her feelings, or maybe even hurt her friendship with me." Roll held back tears when the thought of not being able to talk to Mayl about private things that the two of them shared, made roll want to cry even more. Megaman knew what Roll was feeling. If he ever did something to break Lan's trust. He didn't know what he'd do. He saw that Roll needed compassion, and did the first thing that came to his head.He held her and sat down on a "Bench" with Roll patting her on the back gently. Roll's head was on his shoulder and she could smell a nice scent coming form him. She rrealized what was going on and she felt a warmth spread through her. Megaman could smell a mix of lilies and rose in her hair as he held her. He decided to comfort her more by saying, "Dopn't worry Roll. I'm sure Mayl thinks it was a overflow of emotions or just a mistake on your part. It will be okay, really." Roll could tell Megaman wasn't lying. She was going to get up, but to both her and Megaman this was a fantasy come true. She stayed in his arms for a minute longer and then said "Thanks Mega. I needed that." Megaman let go and stood up with Roll and they soon continued walking to the theater making little conversations about nothing along the way.  
  
Now, in the theater, roll touched the flower in her hair. It was a sign of Megaman's feelings for her. She would keep it forever, even if it started to wilt or died. The movie started for both couples, and it is safe to say the movie was a laugh. About halfway through the movie Roll got a little light headed and without thinking rested her head against Megaman's shoulder. She realized this after she did it but decided not to care, especially when Megaman put his head on hers, softly of course. Mayl was laughing hard throughout the movie, and when the enevitable sweet, touching, moment care on, she put her head down on Lan's shoulder, trying to imagine what it would be like to be in that situation with Lan. Lan took notice of Mayl head, he was unsure of what to do, but he decided to fallow a course of action he had seen on TV once. He gently put his head on top of hers. Mayl noticed this action and blushed, which of course went unnoticed. She was comfortable with her headrest and her chair so she decided to stay like that for the rest of the movie. Megaman had gotten rather attached to Roll and decided to stay like this if she would let him. Roll on the other hand begged that he wouldn't move.  
  
The movie ended and Megaman, Roll and any other Navi's there applauded and left the theater. However, Megaman and Roll did not move. They decided to stay and watch the whole movie. After all, they paid for it. Actually, Megaman wanted to watch the whole movie, Roll didn't want Megaman to move his head. She knew that his helmet wouldn't hurt her and she was very comfortable being next to him. She knew however that soon he would get up and she would have to separate from him, no matter how much she wanted not to. About 5 monutes later the movie finally did end and Megaman got up. He took Roll's hand, and helped her up. She disregarded the help and they left. "So, what did you think of the movie, Mega?" asked Roll in her cheerful voice. "It was okay. It had a few good parts but nothing great. You probably loved it, didn't you." "Yep." said Roll. They left the theater, when a low rumbling sound was heard. Megaman looked down at his stomach and said embarrassingly, "I guess I'm hungry." "Guess so." Said Roll, trying to hold back laughter. "You hungry, Roll?" "Actually, yes Mega. I could go for a quick bite to eat." The two walked towards the closest restaurant.  
  
Lan and Mayl left the theater and stretched. "Yawn! That was about as funny as Dad trying to cook." Said Lan. An involuntary laugh came from Mayl's lips, as she quickly recalled the last time Lan's father tried to cook. It was macaroni and cheese, and well, lets just say the fire department was called about 20 minutes later. Mayl was hungry though. She had skipped supper because she was so nervous, she still was nervous, but less so bcause every now and then she see's Lan staring at her, which is a good thing. She only hoped Roll was having a good of time as her. She was hungry though and told Lan. Lan agreed and said that Yai told him of a place they can go. Mayl looked confused and fallowed Lan to a restaurant called "LE COURIRE LOTANTE" (No ideal what that really translates to, if you find out, tell me.). Lan looked at the place and was slightly amased. The place looked like a 5 star restaurant, but it served simple foods like Pasta, hamburgers, fries and other foods. At least we look like we belong in here. thought Lan. The two of them walked up the entrance and were asked by a silly looking guy in a tuxedo, "Rservation" in a phony british accent. "Yes. Under Lan." said Lan. This shocked Mayl. Did he have this planned? she thought. She then remembered that Yai had told him about this place. Thanks again, Yai. thought Mayl as they were led to a corner booth.  
  
"Wow, Mega. How did you get us in here? Asked Roll in total disarray. They were in what seemed to be a fancy, French restaurant, but it was really just a show. "Me and Lan did some virus clearing for the owner. I just cashed the favor in." said Megaman in a semi-proud, semi-embarrassed tone. Both groups ordered the same thing. A cheese burger for the guys and a bowl of pasta for the girls, with cola's for the humans, a grape for Megaman and a orange for Roll. Megaman and Roll were making small talk with each other, when a couple of viruses came in making trouble. Megaman, who was having a good time with Roll, was quite upset with the viruses and decided to teach them a lesson. Well their leader was making demands of the Navi's, Megaman snuck up behind him and deleted him with a charged buster shot. The other two viruses who were approaching Roll quickly turned around when they heard a scream of pain and saw Megaman where there boss used to be. They got angry and decided to teach this "Little blue punk" a lesson. If there is one thing you never do, it is never call Megaman a little blue punk. He aims his buster at the two viruses and fires a charged shot, while at the same time, Roll attacked with her ring, which she brought, but hid. Viruses were deleted on contact, and the restaurant went up in applause for the two Navi's. Megaman walked over to Roll and asked, "Are you okay, roll?" Roll was momentarily stunned at the genuine concern in Megaman's voice. "Yes Mega. I'm fine. Thank you." The two stood up. (Megaman had kneeled on the seat) and left the restaurant, being assured that there was no charge.  
  
Lan and Mayl's dinner was peaceful, they talked a lot, and got to know things that they wouldn't of asked if they weren't dating. While waiting for dessert, May put her head on Lan's shoulder again, while Lan just let her and tried not to move. They finished eating and told that their bill had already been paid. Outside the restaurant, Lan told Mayl that he wanted to show her something. Instantly curious as to what it was she quickly agreed to fallow him. Roll was intrigued. Megaman said he had a surprise for her and she was curious as to what it was. He led her blindly through the net until they got to a spot that Megaman seemed satisfied with. He told Roll to open her eyes, which she did and was totally amased at what she saw. Lan had taken the time to choose this spot, and he knew that Mayl was going to love it. Mayl noticed that they were slowly going uphill, but she knew that Lan knew what he was doing. When they reached the top, Lan told Mayl to sit down, which she did. She felt a hard surface, probably a rock she thought. She heard Lan sit down beside her and told her to open her eyes. When she did she was totally shocked.  
  
What both girls saw made them gasp, a huge meadow of flowers that seemed to glow because of a nearby lake. The glow was not bright but it seemed to settle on the petals of the flowers.  
  
Mayl stuttered for a moment, before saying, "Lan. I never seen such a beautiful scene in all my life." In a slow awe, she rested her body on him. He moved a little bit and was holding her close. For maybe hours they were staring at it, but they both realized that it was late and that they had to go. Lan stayed with Mayl until they got to the door of her house. Both were unsure of how to proceed, so they did it by wing. Lan gently grabbed mayl as she brought her arms around him to support herself. There lips touched. It was an unexpected shock for Mayl., and she quickly fell into a river of pleasure as the soft kiss made her feel like the world around her had disappeared. They held that kiss for as long as possible, before letting go of it and each other. Mayl slowly said goodbye as she entered her house, put her back to the door and taking in the emotions and feelings that were going threw her body and mind. Her first thought was to tell Roll all about it,. But when she checked her PET, roll was not there. Mayl was extremely tired and decided to tell Roll in the morning when she could give a good recollection of what happened. Lan put his hand to his lips and swore that he could still taste her lips on him. When he entered his house, His parents were watching TV and to wrapped up to notice him enter. He went to his room to tell Megaman what happened tonight, but Megaman wasn't there. Must not be back yet. thought Lan as he went to bed.  
  
Roll stared for a minute and then looked at Megaman. "Mega. They're absolutely beautiful. I never thought a place like this existed." Megaman smiled, and pulled Roll closer to him, almost like when they were on the bench. "I'm glad you like it." Said Megaman. Roll was now focused on another thing. She was alone, in a beautiful setting, right next to the Navi of her dreams. "Mega?" Roll asked in a soft voice. "Yes." Replied Megaman, keeping his voice down. Roll felt like she was the luckiest Navi alive and she wished that this really was happening. She had had dreams like this, and they felt so real, but they always ended, leaving her crying inside. If it was a dream, she was going to make it count. "Can we stay here for a while?" Megaman just smiled. He had dreamed of this moment for a long time. There was no way he was going to cut this short, no matter what the cost. He held her tighter and said, "Sure." Roll found it hard to hold back her tears, but she managed to. This was her sweetest dream yet. She didn't want it to end now. There they stayed, never flinching, each one afraid to speak, in fear of waking up from the dream. Why are my dreams always so sweet, when I know in real life that it will never happen. Thought Roll sadly. A single tear dropping from her eye. Why did I wait so long to ask her? This is what I've always wanted. thought Megaman. Both Navi's knew it was getting late. And both wanted to be with there operators, but they didn't want to leave each other. Megaman got up and offered to walk Roll home. She agreed and they left their place to go back home. When they got to Mayl's web page, Megaman went to say goodbye, but Roll started to burst out in tears. Megaman quickly took Roll in his arms and asked her what was wrong. Through her tears Roll replied, "I know that in a minute I'm going to wake up and be crying because this whole night was a dream. Nothing but a lovely dream that could never ever happen." Megaman was Shocked, Dumbfounded, and Mainly, sent for a loop. He never knew that about Roll. If he did, he would have asked her out months ago. He decided to make her dream come true. "What happens in your dream now?" He asked Roll gently. "We would get close together." Roll started, still sobbing. "Are faces would get close, and just before our lips meet I wake up." Roll started to cry stronger then before. Megaman took one arm and lifted up Rolls head. He wiped the tears from her eyes and stopped sobs by holding her. When she stopped, he took her chin in his fingers, lifted her head up and slowly brought his lips down to hers. Roll was expecting to wake up but right know she didn't care. It felt so real; she didn't care if she woke up anymore. All of a sudden there lips touched. It was so gentle that the average Navi wouldn't have noticed, but Roll felt it. She could feel Megaman's lips touching hers. She was in heaven. The only way she could describe it was heaven. She was standing right here, in the arms of her dream Navi, and they were sharing their first kiss together. What made this extremely special to Roll was that she could taste and feel his lips, which meant that she was not dreaming. This whole night had been real. She felt like dropping right there, wishing this moment would never end. Had it not been for the caring arms of her lover, Megaman, She was sure that she would be on the floor right now. Slowly, they broke there feather soft kiss. Roll looked into Megaman's eyes and saw nothing but love there. Breathing heavily, she started to cry again. Megaman asked what was wrong with genuine concern, and this time Roll answered, "I'm crying because I'm happy." They both entered Mayl's web site and instantly went into another soft kiss, which ended with them on Roll's sleeping area. Roll, in the arms of her lover, Megaman, quickly fell into a sleep of bliss.  
  
  
  
kk: There you have it, folks. My first romance fan fic.  
  
Yai: Sorry. I can't think of a way to stop the spoiler.  
  
Gylde: I told you it was impossible.  
  
kk: Don't you two have money to count or something.  
  
Yai: No but I'm going to turn in now. bye.  
  
Glyde: Yes. I think I will turn in as well. See you next time.  
  
kk: That was my first romance fic and there worried about a spoiler. Why do I put up with them?  
  
Seriously. This is my first ever romance fic, and I really want to hear what you people have to say about it. Was it good, bad, okay, too cute, to unrealistic? I want to know if maybe I should write some more romance or another chapter maybe. Sorry about any errors. You can e-mail me at krimson_killer@hotmal.com . I hope you enjoyed my fic. Good-bye. 


End file.
